Disney University
by Spartan5271
Summary: Crossover of Tangled, Frozen, and ROTG, everyone made it to the Disney University. While there, people fall in love, but enemies are made as well. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa POV

It was a pleasant morning until Anna barged in, hyper as usual.

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up! They're here!" she said.

"What's here?" I groaned.

"The college applications, come on!" she said as she yanked me out of bed.

When we got downstairs, our parents were holding our envelopes.

"Here girls." father said with a smile.

We ripped them open and read what it said.

"We are pleased to inform you that you…HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO DISNEY UNIVERSITY!" we said at the same time. We hugged and cried. We were so happy to be accepted into the most talented university.

Jack POV

"Jack, get up. It is big day!" said my uncle North.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I bolted to the kitchen to see my aunt who we nickname Tooth with an envelope in her hands.

"Well hurry up!" shouted my arch cousin who I name bunny for his big ears.

I opened the letter and read.

"I've been accepted!" I screamed in joy.

Everyone cheered for me and then rushed for me to get packed.

Kristoff

"Kristoff, just know, we'll be proud of you either way." said my parents.

"Thanks guys. *rip* …I've been accepted!" I said as tears of joy fell from my eyes.

My parents gave me a big hug and then rushed me to get ready.

Rapunzel

"I've been accepted!" I shouted to my boyfriend, Eugene.

"Me too!" he screamed in joy.

"HOORAY!" I shouted.

"Let's go pack!" I said. He gave a nod and left.

Two weeks later

Jack

When I arrived I saw my uncle tearing up.

"What's up, North?" I asked.

"You…you have just been allowed to go to the best college on this earth. I cannot be any prouder. Your father would be very proud." he began crying.

"All thanks to his best brother." I patted him on the back.

"Now go make good choices." he said in a stern voice.

"All right, bye! I'll visit when I can." I chuckled and waved goodbye.

I got to my dorm to find a guy with blonde ragged hair and another guy with black hair and stubble on his chin talking and laughing.

"Hey, I'm Kristoff, that's Eugene, you must be Jack, nice to meet you." he put out his hand for a hand shake. I accepted the hand shake and got to know them.

Elsa

When we got to our dorm, there was a girl with long blonde hair drawing on her paper.

"Oh, hey, are you guys the Arendelles?"

I nodded and she got up and gave us a hug.

"Where are my manners? I'm Rapunzel, your roommate, will my drawings bother you at all? I'll take them down if they will." she asked.

"No, not at all, they're beautiful." I said.

She blushed and thanked me.

"Well, let's get some sleep for class tomorrow." I stated.

"Yup." Anna and Rapunzel said.

The next day

Jack

I was on my way to class when I saw someone I never wanted to see here. Hans. He was bullying a girl that I saw the other day. He then pushed her into a wall and she fell to the ground.

"Aw, someone's a little wimp. Gonna go cry to your mommy and daddy." he insulted her, making a fake crying face.

'He's gone too far' I thought.

I walked up to him, poked him on the back.

"What do you wa-" he was cut off by me punching him in the face.

He held his nose shouting,"You broke my nose!"

I showed him the direction of the door, and he kindly ran off.

"Acts all tough…you ok?" I asked.

She had swollen eyes from crying, and a bruised arm.

"Y-yeah, thanks." she said with a smile.

"No problem, name's Jack." I said as I helped her up.

"Elsa, do you know where history class is?" she asked.

"Follow me, we have the same class." I said to her.

"Thanks again, for helping me back there." she smiled to me.

"He went too far bullying you, also, he kind of deserved it." I chuckled.

"Hey here's my number. If you need any help, just call." I handed her my phone number I wrote on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Jack." she smiled. I returned it with a grin.

"No problem." I said as I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: expulsion and family visit

Elsa

All of my classes were fun. I had class with all of my new friends and my sister. Homework was so easy that I could do it in 15 minutes. Jack did get called to the office for that guy that was harassing me and bullying me, but he said that it got resolved.

Jack

I couldn't stop thinking about Elsa, she was so sweet. We hung out a little during the breaks, and I just loved being with her.

'Can she be the one?' I thought during one of my classes. The speaker broke my train of thought when it called me to the office. I knew what it was about. When I got there, the principle, Mr. Mouse was furious to see me and next to him was a nose broken Hans. Mr. Mouse had a black suit with a red vest inside.

"What caused you to break this boy's nose, mr. Frost?" he asked.

"Sir, he was bullying and insulting a new student." I protested.

"He told me that you just punched him for no reason." the principle said. After a time of thinking, he said,"I can tell if your lying, so stand next to each other. And say what you told me."

We did what he said and told our stories. He seemed to have studied what we said and after looking at us he looked to Hans, furious.

"Hans, you are expelled, go pack!" the principle said.

"Why?!" he protested.

"One: bullying and harassing, two: lying to me about the truth. Now leave, I will contact your parents as well. We will never allow even the slightest bit of either one of them. Not another word. As for you, mr. Frost, your family will receive a letter about your honesty and you will receive an award." Mr. Mouse walked over to his computer and looked.

"Thanks, principle." I said.

"Thank you for your honesty, unlike that other boy. You are dismissed." he said opening the door for me.

Later that night

I told the guys what happened at the principle's office, and they both laughed.

"That Hans guy is an idiot!" Eugene said.

"Hey guys, it's getting around Christmas break, what are your plans?" Eugene asked.

"Well I was thinking of inviting you all to my house for maybe a week." I said.

"Sure, Kristoff?"

"Yeah sounds like fun!"

Christmas break (I don't know how long college Xmas break is YET)

Jack

I was in my dorm when I got a call from Tooth.

"Jack, how are you? What the news?" she asked.

"Well I just got let out for Winter break, and I was wondering about inviting some friends to our house for a week." I said.

"Why, of course!" she said.

"Thanks, be there in about two days. Bye!" I said, hanging up.

The others accepted the invitation immediately. They really wanted to meet my family apparently.

Two days later

We arrived early in the morning. So early that my family wasn't up yet.

"*sigh* hold on." I said. I got up the ladder, and opened the secret loose tile that went into Bunny's room. I grabbed some snow that was on the roof, and it landed directly in his ear.

"What who's- Jack, is that you?" he asked seeing the loose tile.

"Yes, now open the damn door before we freeze out here." I said with a smirk.

When I got down I said,"Three, two, one." And right at one, Bunny opened up.

"Morning, everyone and Jack. Come in." he said.

Very soon, North came out in a red fur coat and black sweats and Tooth came out in a turquoise t-shirt and black sweats as well.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"So you must be Jack's friends!" Tooth said to her.

"Yes and you must be 'Tooth'" Elsa said.

"Tooth, don't ev-." but Tooth had already forced Elsa to show her teeth.

"Ooh, pearly white, just like Jack!" she said with a smile.

"Tooth, you're embarrassing me!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, sorry." she said as she let Elsa free. Everyone began chuckling to my embarrassment as Tooth backed away.

"So, who wants breakfast?" north asked.

Elsa

Breakfast was so amazing, North made excellent pancakes and hot cocoa. We settled into the living room and watched Rudolph, Elf, and other movies. When it was around noon, Bunny made a suggestion.

"Hey, I couldn't help but ask something. Where are they going to sleep? We only have one spare bed and Jack's room."

"I can sleep out here." Jack said.

"No, it's your house, you sleep in your own room." I said.

"I have an idea, we got three rooms, six people. How about this, Kristoff and Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene, and Jack and Elsa?" Bunny said.

We all agreed after thinking about, but before we left to unpack, I pulled Kristoff around the corner.

"If you so much as hurt my sister, you will wish you were never born. Understand?" I said.

Kristoff

When Elsa warned me about hurting Anna, I knew that she did trust me, but was just being protective of her sister.

"Okay, I promise I won't harm your sister." I said.

"Sorry, it's just that-"

"You were being a protective sister, like I protect my brother."

"Thanks for understanding."

Elsa

We got into Jack's room. He had a single bed and his room was perfectly clean. We had an argument on who should sleep where. After about ten minutes of arguing we came to a draw.

"You're my guest, sleep on my bed, I'm fine sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay."

When we were unpacked it was around dinner time.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to go fish our dinner up." Jack said.

"Take Kristoff with, just in case." North said.

Jack

When we got to the location, I found the little area that had our fishing hole in it.

We caught a lot of fish actually, and we bonded.

"So who do you like?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know."

"Dude we can all see the way that you treat Elsa. You like her don't you?"

"yes" I muttered.

"Ok, I will make it even and say that I like her sister. She's sweet."

"Well it's getting late, let's head back." I said.

"Agreed."

Elsa

I was checking to make sure that everything was unpacked when my phone received a text. As I read it, my heart sank.

'I finally found your number. I will make you and Jack pay for kicking me out of the school. Watch your back.'

As soon as I finished reading the text, Jack came back with these delicious looking salmon. Tooth made it quickly and we all loved it. After dinner, North kept telling us stories of his adventures in the toy business of it's ups and downs.

Later that night (in her dream)

Jack and I went ice skating at the frozen pond outside of his house. He was teaching me since it had been so long since the last time I went. I felt so happy to be with him and he looked like he felt the same way. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Jack then was on the ice, now turning red. I looked where it came from, it was Hans holding a gun aiming right at Jack.

"JACK NO, stay with me!" I said tears shedding from my eyes. Suddenly everything went black, and in front of me was a gravestone with the signature, 'Jackson Overland Frost'.

Jack

I was awoken by the sound of screaming. Elsa had just a nightmare, I assume, but still ran over to her to comfort her.

"Elsa?! Elsa?! It's okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

She cried into my shoulder, pointing at her phone. I picked it up and turned it on. I read the text and I was furious.

"Elsa, don't worry about him, he can't hurt you. Okay? Look I promise he won't harm you, ok?" I said, hugging her to try and let the pain soothe as much as I could. I heard the cries die down and the sound of snoring rose.


	3. Chapter 3:returning the favor & assassin

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I saw that elsa was still asleep, so I left her in her dreams. I went downstairs to find everyone having breakfast. They were laughing at how Bunny had slipped and spilled his food everywhere.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine, here's your food." North said happily.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Let's not wake her then." Anna said.

"I'm going to go on a walk." I said.

"Ok, be careful." Tooth said.

I smiled as I shut the door.

Elsa

I woke up as the sun flashed into the room, directly pointing at me. I went downstairs and everyone greeted me. As I ate my breakfast, I noticed that Jack was not here.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Oh he went on a walk about fifteen minutes ago." Tooth said.

I quickly got up and got my coat and walked out the door.

I walked a little distance to find Jack walking back.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey. Care to join me?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Sure." I felt so nervous whenever I'm around Jack. He's so protective of me. I wonder…do I have a crush on him?

"Come on, there's a location that I go to whenever I'm here that is beautiful." he said.

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically.

Jack lead us a good distance when we were climbing a hill.

"Come on just over this hill." he said.

When we got over, my jaw hit the ground. It was a beautiful ice wonderland. The rain from last night had become frozen droplets hanging from the tree. Also, the water had froze over the night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Where did you find this place?" I asked.

"I ran away here, I was at my aunt and uncle's when the TV said that my parents were in a car crash…" he said. I didn't want to make him feel sad after showing me this peaceful place.

"Umm…hey guess what?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Wha-" he was cut off by a snowball in the face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Jack

We had a intense fight. After it, we both laid down in a big pile of snow, tired.

"You are a worthy adversary. Bunny usually shoves snow in my face and Tooth and North get mad at me." I said.

"I can say the same for you. My parents get upset at me for throwing having snowball fights with Anna."

"This was fun, hey we can go back or I have a question for you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Ever gone ice skating?"

I saw a smile went across her face and we dashed to the lake.

I took out a pair of ice skates that I had in my bag and handed them to her.

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm just fine in my bare feet, more of a challenge not to slip." I said with a grin. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Elsa

I felt safe and happy when Jack was around. Every time I see him, his eyes, his white hair, his everything… it just made me feel happy. Could it be that I'm in love?

I looked at my watch and it said 9:30 am on it.

"Well we should head back." I said sadly.

"Yeah, they may wonder where we are." Jack said.

On our way back we had a conversation.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jack asked.

"No, what happened?"

"You had a nightmare and I saw what Hans sent you."

"Oh…I tried to keep it secret, but that failed."

"It's ok, he won't hurt you, and if he does try it, promise me that you'll text me right away." he said sternly.

"Okay."

When we got back everyone was watching the football game. When we entered, Kristoff welcomed us.

Later at dinner

Anna and I talked and agreed on the plan. At dinner, I stood up to make an announcement.

"Jack, Tooth, North, Bunny-"

"How am I a bunny exactly?"

"Shut up and let her talk." Jack said with a grin.

"I would like to thank you for inviting us to your house Jack. It has been wonderful. Anna and I have talked and we would like to return the favor."

"What?" everyone said except Anna who was smiling.

"Yes, we would like to invite Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff to our house for a week or two. We asked your parents and they all said yes, except for Jack's who I ask now. Can he come?"

"Of course, Elsa. I am very happy that he has friends like you." Tooth said.

"Really? Awesome!" Jack said.

Jack

When Elsa invited us to her home, I thought that it was just like mine, I was SO wrong, When we got there, my mouth hit the floor.

"Wow…" Eugene said in awe.

"Cool, huh? It's three stories high, with about six bedrooms, two bathrooms, an outdoor pool, two living rooms, and a kitchen. It also has butlers. Make yourselves at home." Anna said happily.

When we got unpacked, we all settled into the living room on the second story. (here's the thing: first living room was a reading room, second one had a big TV in it.) Anna made some popcorn and we watched Christmas movies.

"Merry day before Christmas everyone!" Anna said happily.

"You mean Christmas eve?" Elsa said.

Anna simply rolled her eyes and continued watching. During one of the movies, I wanted to ask Elsa something that has been on my mind.

"Elsa can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Elsa, I've had something on my mind that I've been wanting to ask you. We've been good friends since the beginning of this year, and I was wondering…if we could go out?" I asked nervously clearing my throat.

She blushed and then smiled. 'Was that a yes or was she going to laugh at me for asking?' I thought.

My answer was made when she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes." she said.

I hugged her and we both walked back to the living room together. When we got there, everyone had a smile on their faces.

"So you finally did it Frost?" Eugene asked.

"Shut up." I said with a smile.

They all laughed and we watched movies again.

Hans

"That stupid girl and Jack will pay for expelling me." I said to myself.

"I know what to do." I said with a smile.

Later in an alley.

"I need you to kill Jack Frost, make it look like an accident." I said holding out money to my new assassin.

He took and walked off, but I asked him, "What's your name?"

"Pitch Black."


	4. Chapter 4: accident & justice

Jack

"Hey, I'm going to the store, anyone need anything?" I asked.

After the list I received the list of stuff they wanted I went to the store. It was easy to find all of the supplies I was told to get. On my way back, I was listening to Deck the Halls when I heard a gunshot, then a loud screech. I looked where it came from and saw a car going full speed towards me.

Suddenly I saw that my car was upside down and completely totaled. I saw in the distance an ambulance. I then blacked out.

"Hey kid you're going to be fine, you hear?" I heard the paramedics say. I then remember being in the hospital.

Anna

We were all talking when the phone rang.

"Probably Jack saying he's stuck in traffic." Eugene said.

When I picked up the phone, the tv turned on Breaking News.

"Breaking News: a car crash in small town out of New York. Seventeen year old boy Jackson Overland Frost was the driver who was hit and is being transported to the ER."

At the same time, I heard Rapunzel gasp and Elsa was just paralyzed.

"Let's go to the hospital, fast." I said.

At the hospital

Elsa

"Hello, where is Jackson Frost?" Tooth asked.

"He's in surgery, I'll let the doctor know his friends are here." the nurse said.

15 minutes later

The doctor came out asking for more doctors to come help, but stopped to talk to us.

"How is he?"

"He has a lot of broken bones, cuts and bruises, he is in critical condition. We don't know if he will survive. In around five weeks, come back." he said.

"Why did the man speed up?" Rapunzel asked.

"The police told me that the man had been shot in the head. This was not an accident, someone used that man to try and kill Jack." said the doctor. "Anyways, comeback within five weeks and you'll get an answer."

Elsa

The five weeks felt like forever. On the upside though, they were able to catch the man responsible for trying to kill Jack. He then confessed that Hans sent him. The two are now in prison. Now, we were on our way to see Jack.

In the waiting room

The doctor came out holding the door open. Jack came out holding a tall wooden cane.

"You need to use this for two weeks at he most, then bring it back, understood?" the doctor said.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks doc." he said with a smile. When he saw us he smiled widely. "He-" he was interrupted by a group hug.

Jack

It was nice to have my friends back instead of having a nurse that only says 'here's yer medicine'(think of the woman from monsters inc.)

"Guys how long was I gone?" I asked.

"Five weeks." Elsa said.

"Oh no, how did Anna survive without the chocolate she requested millions of times." I sarcastically panicked.

Everyone laughed and it was fun to be with my friends again. When it was time we headed back Elsa's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Parents

The rest of the vacation and the the school year went by too quickly. At the end of the year, we said our summer goodbyes. (I'm sorry about the way I said it)

I was packing my bag to go home when I heard a knock on the door. I opened up to see Anna and Elsa.

"Jack, we want you to meet some people!" Anna shouted yanking my arm.

I heard Elsa say quietly,"Sorry."

When we got to the entrance of the campus, two adults were there.

"Hello, Anna and Elsa who is this?" said the woman.

"Mom, dad, this is Jack, my boyfriend." Elsa smiled at me.

"Hi there." I extended my arm out for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you finally." their dad said, shaking my hand.

"Elsa has told us so much about you." their mom said.

"She's told me a lot about you guys too." I smiled.

"We would like to invite you to our house for dinner." their father said.

"Sure, I'd love to visit." I said.

"Great, how does 6:30 tomorrow sound?" their mom asked.

"Perfect, I'll see you then." I smiled to Elsa.

Jack

I got there early so I got a tour of the house by Elsa's dad. When we got to the study, he locked the door.

"Sit." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"Now, Jack. I have some questions to ask you." he said.

"Um…ok, go ahead." I smiled.

"Why do you like Elsa, is it because she's rich?" he asked.

"No, I like Elsa for who she is, a smart, happy, honest, kind person." I said.

"Would you ever hurt her?" he asked.

"What?! No of course not." I said.

"Jack, I can tell when people are lying, and so far… you have done nothing but tell the truth. You are allowed to continue to date Elsa."

"Thank you, Mr. Arendelle." I smiled.

"Ok, well dinner's almost ready. Let's head down." he said patting my back.

(sorry it was short, it's because the next chapter is full of drama and broken feelings that I will upload hopefully tomorrow)


	6. Chapter 6: sadness

2 months later

Jack

I was staying at the college dorm during the summer when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Elsa in tears.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Turn on the tv." she said.

(If anyone's names are here, I don't wish you die) I turned it on to the news and it said,"Plane crash in the Atlantic Ocean, casualties are Wade Martin, Arnold Degnan, George Arendelle, Lily Arendelle, and many many more."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." I said, a tear shedding from my eyes. I pulled her in for a hug and she accepted it.

2 weeks later

Elsa

We decided to go pay our respects to our parents. Their graves were on a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, mom and dad." I said holding Anna's arm.

"We're really sad you're gone." Anna said, tearing up.

"We're going to miss you." I said putting mom's favorite flowers on her grave.

"We know how much you like those flowers mom." I said smiling tearfully.

"We promise to come back every year this day to bring a gift." Anna said hugging me.

"Yes we will." I said.

Jack

After Elsa and Anna went to their parents' funeral, they were quiet for a few days, but I knew how they felt. I felt the exact same way when my parent's died. It's rough. After about two weeks, they began to socialize with us again. A few days after that, Rapunzel invited us all to the beach.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were all in the water as I just lied down on the towel. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up after about ten minutes to go get a soda, but when I headed back, Elsa walked up to me and said,"Screw you, Frost!"

Hans

'This is my chance.' I thought.

I snuck over and took his phone. I unlocked it, knowing it was something with Elsa in it. I sent a text to Elsa saying,'I'm breaking up with you, and by the way, I hated your parents' I put it back where I found it and snuck away. (he knew of her parents' death)

Elsa

I got out of the water to see what time it was. I saw that Jack went to go do something. My heart sank when I saw the text.

'I'm breaking up with you and by the way, I hated your parents and I'm glad they're dead. from Jack!?' I thought feeling every bit of my heart shatter in both sadness and anger.

I replied,'FINE!' and rushed into the bathroom.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna came in and asked.

"J-Jack just broke up with me and insulted mom and dad, i-in a text!" I said beginning to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." she pulled me in for a hug. "Why would he do that when he knows that you're still recovering from our parents' death?"

"I don't know." I said. "He's such a jerk."

"Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

As we were heading for the others, I saw Jack. I walked up to him and said,"Screw you, Frost!"

"What did I do?" he asked, looking confused.

I just walked away and Anna ran up and slapped him hard on the face.

"Nice one, sis." I said.

Jack

'What the hell just happened?' I thought, putting my hand to my stinging cheek.

I saw Elsa talking to the others and they just glared at me. They began to walk back to the car. I proceeded to walk back when Rapunzel stopped me.

"You're not coming with." she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." she said, shutting the door.

When they left, I was majorly confused. I turned on my phone to see a text from Elsa screaming, FINE! When I opened it, my heart sank.

'I didn't send this.' I thought.

When I got to the university, I went over to Elsa's dorm.

*knock, knock*

Anna opened it up.

"Anna, is Elsa here?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." she said.

"Look, I didn't send those texts. I-"

"Yes you did." Elsa said coming out.

"Anna, please leave. Jack and I need to chat." Elsa said.

When she left we began arguing.

"How could you Jack? You knew that I was still mourning for my parents' death and to send that text of both breaking up with me and insulting my mom and dad really hurt me."

"Elsa-"

"By the way, when you told me that story about that little hideout you went to after your parents died, I thought that was incredibly stupid." she said.

"What?" I asked feeling hurt.

"You probably brought your all of your girlfriends there and said the same story. I bet your parents just abandoned you." she said angrily, turning around.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the table.

"What's that? Another girl's number?" she asked.

"This is the news article of my parents' car crash." I said tearing up. I turned around and opened the door. She reached for it and read it.

"Still think that it's a story I made up?" I said, shutting the door. I just walked. I walked out of the college and just walked.


	7. Chapter 7: old friends

Elsa

I looked at the paper.

2002 news

"Car crash…a couple, James and Sophie Frost. …Child will be living with aunt and uncle." I said quietly.

"It wasn't a story." I said to myself, feeling incredibly sad. I was about to apologize when I heard the door close. Only seconds later, Anna came in.

"Hey, Jack just left." Anna said, looking happy. "He doesn't deserve you, anyways. Let's watch a movie."

One week later

Jack

I decided to stay at North's and they allowed it. I went to my little hideout and lied down on the grass. I kept on thinking about Elsa and then thought,'I thought she was the one.'

Jack

I went to the store to get something and sat at a table. However, something happened. The cashier came over, he was a young guy, maybe a year younger.

"Hey, so I noticed that you've been looking depressed as hell for the past few times you've been here. You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I said, drinking my soda.

"Come on, keeping it bottled inside won't help." he said.

"Fine…" I began telling the story.

After I finished he spoke,"wow, that's quite a story. You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"Go try to win her back, tell her that you loved her parents. Do you understand, Jack?"

"Why, wait, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"It's me Hiccup." he said.

"Wow! Hiccup, you look a lot older. How's your dream crush?" I smirked.

"Merida? She's doing great, we're dating now." he smiled.

"That's great!" I said

"Now go." he said smiling.

"Hey Hiccup, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Now go." he smiled.

(Hey guys, I'm back, and I have been gone for a while, I know, but I'm planning on making some new stories very soon ;) )


	8. Chapter 8: Dark turn

I went back to the university. I got to Elsa's dorm and knocked on the door. Rapunzel opened it.

"Is Elsa here?" I asked.

"I don't know if she wants to see you." she said sternly.

"Look, I'm here to-." I said.

"To break her heart again? I don't think so. Do us a favor and leave her alone." Anna said angrily. She then slammed the door.

I sighed, knowing she has her mind set, so I put a letter in under the mat, and walked back to my little hideout.

I was on my way when I bumped into a man who had a black trench coat on with a black fedora.

"Can I help yo-" BAM!

I looked down to see I was shot and fell backwards.

"I get my job done." the man said before disappearing.

I then blacked out.


	9. Update

Hey guys Spartan here and I want let people know that this book is not over. I also have some new stories coming out as soon as I can. I apologize if my chapters are too small, It's because I'm planning on making a long chapter soon.

-Spartan 5271


	10. Chapter 9: recovery

Elsa

I was on my way back from the library when I saw a crowd of people and an ambulance. I left the car and walked over.

"Everyone, out of the way, this kid's been shot!" one of the paramedics shouted.

I saw who it was, it was Jack. Before I could say anything the ambulance raced towards the hospital. I rushed back to the university to tell everyone. When I got inside, everyone was watching the news.

'Breaking news, eighteen year old Jackson Frost was shot by the hitman Pitch Black. Pitch was caught fleeing the scene and was apprehended by the cops. Mr. Frost is currently in the ER, where doctors try to save his life.'

"Oh my god." Rapunzel said shocked.

"If I had let him in…" Anna looked heartbroken. Kristoff gave her a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

I walked into my room to see a letter on the bed.

"He put that under the mat, it's for you." Rapunzel said.

I opened it and read.

Elsa,

I wanted to apologize to you and hope you could forgive me. I say with 100% honesty that I did not send that text, and I loved your parents. When you get this, could you come to my hideout?

-Jack

I lied down and cried until I passed out.

The next morning

We all went to the tv to hear what happened.

'Jackson Frost, an eighteen year old boy was shot in the stomach yesterday at 7:39 pm. The paramedics rushed him to the ER and operated on him. They were successfully able to get the bullet out and he is now in recovery.'

3 days later

I left to go to Jack's aunt and uncle's. North opened the door.

"Elsa, hello." Tooth smiled as best she could. "We were about to go see Jack. He would really appreciate it if you joined us."

"Sure." I said.

When we got into the room, Jack looked barely awake.

"Hey Jack." Bunny said.

"…hey…" he said sleepily.

"You are a very brave man, Jack. Your father must be proud." North said.

He looked over to me and smiled weakly.

"Let's give the lovebirds some alone time." Bunny smiled.

"Hey Elsa…" he smiled.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I started to tear up.

He was about to say something when the nurse came in.

"I hate to end the visit, but it is time for him to get some rest." she said politely.

"When he wakes up, can you give him this?" I handed her a letter.

"Of course." she smiled happily. (*sigh* if only nurses were this kind)

2 weeks later

Jack

"Now I don't want you in any sports until the wound heals. You got it?" the doctor asked.

"Ok, doc. Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh mr. Frost! A girl wanted me to give this to you." the nurse shouted.

She handed it to me and I left.

I was walking to the college when I read the note.

Jack,

I don't care about the stupid texts anymore. Come back to the college. I need to tell you something. The door's unlocked.

-Elsa

I got to the dorm and opened it.

"JACK!" Everyone shouted except Elsa who was not there. They all wrapped around me and hugged.

"Ah! Still have a recently shot stomach here." I smiled painfully.

"Oops, sorry." Rapunzel said.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked.

"She's at the store. She'll be back soon." Anna said.

Elsa

I was at the store getting a surprise for Jack when the cashier and I talked.

"Hey are you Elsa Arendelle?" he asked.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of Jack, my name's Hiccup." he extended his hand out for a hand shake.

I shook his hand and we talked for a while until I got a text from Anna.

'He's here!'

'Ok, I'll be right back.' I responded.

"I gotta…" I trailed off.

"Say hi to Jack for me and my girlfriend, Merida? It'll mean a lot to us." he asked.

"Sure." I said.

I got back to the dorm and opened the door.

Jack was facing towards everyone. Eugene saw me and nudged Jack.

"Jack?" I asked.

When he turned around, I saw a smile on his face.

"Let's leave the two alone." Rapunzel smiled.

When they left, I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you…I'm sorry about th-" he was cut off when I kissed him.

"I don't care about the text, I'm just glad your back." I said.

Anna

We stood outside of the dorm until Jack and Elsa came out, arms in link.

"So, I'm guessing you two are back together?" I asked.

"Yup." Jack smiled.


	11. Chapter 10: proposal

Later that night

Jack

We were all in a circle, talking. Elsa had her head on my shoulder, Anna and Kristoff were hugging, and Eugene and Rapunzel were hugging as well.

"Hey, Jack?" Anna asked.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"What was it like…" she glared at my wound.

"There is no way to define that experience, except for scary. I saw my life flash before my eyes, as I was shot. I thought that I was a goner for sure, but luckily, the doctors were able to fix me up in time." I said, feeling my wound.

Elsa hugged me tightly.

"We're all so happy that you are alive." she said.

I kissed her on the forehead as Rapunzel said,"We all are."

"We should get some sleep." Kristoff said.

Years later

'It's time.' I said to myself.

"Hi can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes I would like to get a customized ring." I said.

"And what would you like the ring to look like?"

"I would like the ring to be silver and in the center I would like there to be a diamond snowflake, please." I said.

"Very well, and would you like the ring to say anything?"

Elsa

Jack asked me out on a date and it was amazing so far. We went to go see a movie, and then we had dinner. He seemed unusually shy. Outside, after we ate, I asked him.

"Jack?" I asked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You have been unusually quiet and shy all day, today. What's wrong?"

"Elsa I have something to tell you." he blushed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We've been dating for quite a while and I was wondering…" he got out of his chair and got on one knee.

"Oh Jack…" I blushed.

"W-Will you marry me?" he opened up the box and the ring brought me to tears. It was gorgeous and had a snowflake in the center.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you, Jack Frost." I said tears shedding.

"Really?" he looked happier than ever. I nodded. He took out the ring and put it on my ring finger. I examined it closely and read what it said.

My Little Snowflake

We hugged each other tightly and then kissed.


	12. Chapter 11: Wedding Day

3 months later

Elsa

I was so nervous. This was the big day. I had a beautiful white dress on.

Anna came in her black and green dress.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You look great!" Anna said. "Mom and dad would be so happy for you."

We suddenly heard the song being played.

"It's time." she smiled.

We walked out and saw everyone look towards us. Down the aisle on the left was Rapunzel, and on the Right was Kristoff and Eugene. In the center of them was Jack. He had a white tuxedo top and black tuxedo pants.

(After what the priest says, which I have no clue, I'm not married)

"Do you, Elsa Arendelle, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

"And do you, Jack Frost, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he smiled.

We kissed and everyone cheered. Anna was crying tears of joy and Rapunzel had shed a tear. Kristoff was also silently shedding tears and Eugene laughed joyfully.

Jack

I looked at the crowd to see Uncle North, Aunt Tooth, and Bunny. They were all crying tears of joy, except for Bunny. I walked to them and gave them a big hug.

"Thanks, you guys. For everything." I said.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, there is a new family member or two here." he smiled at Anna and Elsa.

I walked over to Elsa. We kissed and linked arms as we headed to the wedding reception.


	13. Epilogue

"What happened to everyone in this story?" you may ask. Well here it is.

Jack and Elsa lived happily together with two kids, a daughter and son, named Elise and Olaf. Jack got a job working as a hockey player, and Elsa became an artist.

Kristoff finally had the guts to propose to Anna. She said yes and with Elsa's approval, they got married and had a lovely daughter, named Ana. Kristoff became a woodsman and Anna took care of their daughter.

Rapunzel and Eugene got married and had a son they named Flynn. Flynn kept getting banned from places because he kept on stealing things. Eugene became a barber and Rapunzel became an artist alongside Elsa.

Hans was arrested for his multiple crimes and died in prison.

Hiccup and Merida got married and Jack was his best man. They had a lovely daughter named Mary. Merida went into the Olympics for archery and Hiccup started a reptile pet store.

North, Tooth, and Bunny all stayed the same. Tooth was still a dentist, and North was a toy maker. They were occasionally visited by Jack and his family.

And they lived happily ever after.

Fin.


End file.
